


If love is a labor, I'll slave till the end

by WarwomanWay



Series: The labor of love [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Melinda is a good bro, Melinda is scary, Naked Clint, That's why Natasha married her, Tony Being Tony, Weddings, nothing goes as planned, with a small side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay





	If love is a labor, I'll slave till the end

_Everything should be purple-CB_

Phil chuckled and shook his head while looking down at his phone. Leave it to Clint's obsession with the color to pull him out of the funk he was feeling all week. Well it wasn't really a funk but more like he really missed his smart mouthed archer.

_If we don't decide soon Stark will make sure everything is gold and red.- CB_

He frowned at his phone before replying.  _He won't if he values his life.-PC_

_Have I told you lately how hot you are when you threaten Stark?-CB_

Phil Coulson let out a low groan, those words didn't make the twenty five days he had till he was home with Clint go by any faster.  _Twenty five days_ and Clint Barton was set to become Clint Coulson the thought that made the longing just that much more. 

There was work to be done so he sent his quick reply.  _You can remind me once I'm home. Repeatedly.-PC_

A knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts and back into reality. "Wheels up in five." Melinda told him then a smirk spread across her face. "Talking to Barton?"

There was a nod followed by a melancholy look. Melinda offered him a small smile. "Twenty five more days and he will be all yours." 

"Been counting down the days?" He asked with his famous eye brow arch that Melinda swears he picked up from Natasha, and his own patented knowing grin. 

Her smirk was back. "How can I not? Its twenty five more days till I get to have Natasha back in my bed."

 

"I'm just saying purple is tacky, not to mention cliché." Tony rambled on waving a wrench in Clint's face. "Hey Merida are you even listening?" 

Clint jolted out of his daydream and look at Tony. "Huh? What were we talking about again?" 

The genius frowned and waved his hands around, "Uh helloooo your wedding to Agent. Purple is tacky." 

Clint sighed. "For the last time Stark, if I see even a hint of red and gold at my wedding I'll let Phil taze you just for the fun of it. " There was no heat in his threat. 

Tony pouted but conceded. " Fine. Your no fun." 

It was a few moments later before Tony brought the topic up again. "What if...." 

Clint chuckled and cut him off with a shake of his head. "No. When you finally grow a pair and ask your science boyfriend then you get a say till then not going to happen."

Tony sighed like a small child. "But what if Brucey doesn't want to marry me?" 

The archer studied him for a moment. "You're scared he will say no." It wasn't a question merely an observation. Tony nodded all the same. "Trust me the man has never said no to you."

Tony huffed like a teenage girl a fact that he will later deny. "But this is different." 

"You never know unless you try." Clint just simply said. Sure it was clichéd but if it finally got Tony Stark to stop acting like a child and ask Bruce to marry him then so be it. Just jumping in and asking did work for Clint. 

 

"Clint stop squirming." Natasha ordered giving him a sharp look.

Clint huffed. Why did having your measurements taking have to be so damn boring? Sitting on a rooftop days on end just to get a shot off? He could take that. But having to stand still while an underpaid seamstress poked and prodded at him? Not so much. He would rather go ten rounds with the hulk. 

"Oww!" Clint hissed in pain as he felt the needle pierce his skin.

Natasha suppressed a giggle. "I told you to be still." 

Clint frowned at her and made a face of a petulant child. 

Natasha sensed there was something plaguing her friend. "What's on your mind Malen'kiy Yastreb?" 

"What if he doesn't show up Tasha?" It was irrational for him to beileve that Phil Coulson could ever leave him standing at the alter, but sometimes he couldn't make the doubt go away. 

"Phil is going to show up," She gently promised him. 

Clint raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?" 

The redhead smirked. "Melinda." 

Clint nodded. Yup that would do it. "She is a scary woman." 

Natasha gave a full blown laugh. "Why do you think I married her?" There was a smirk and a wink.  "Now let's get you out of here before you get blood on your tux."

 

Phil's heart thumped in his chest when his phone went off, a picture message from Barton. 

 _A little something to get you through the days.-CB._ The caption said, underneath it was the archer wearing nothing but what he was graced with upon birth and a garder on his right thigh sprawled out on their bed. 

He tried to suppress a groan as he felt all the blood rush to his cock. There was no willing the errection away, sighing he leaned back and freed his member from his pants which was already standing to attention. 

 He started at the base and worked his way up using precum as lube. He moaned as he pictured Clint on his back spread just for him. He worked his self harder imaging Clint begging and pleading for him to touch him. Phil could almost hear the broken pleas coming from the man. 

Phil sped up his hand, hips thrusted forward. Now he could practically feel his lover's greedy hole take everything he had to offer even at a punishing pace, could hear his breathy moans beneath him as they both reached their climax. Phil stifled a moan as he spilled his seed on his hand. 

_Fifteen days is not soon enough.-PC_

 

 

Every last detail was in place, every flower, every little detail set up exactly how the two man had discussed with the help of Natasha, Melinda, and of course Pepper. Every detail that is except one of the grooms and his "best man" was missing.

"Clint calm down, he will be here." Natasha told the panicking archer, but she did very little to hide her doubt. 

"Two hours Tasha." He said between deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. "The wedding is in two hours."

How could she have forgotten its all Stark went on about all morning until Bruce and Pepper drug him away, probably to keep Natasha from making good on her threat of killing him.

 She pinched the bridge of her nose and swore in Russian. "Phil will he here, Clint." She promised but it didn't stop the hole Clint was wearing in the floor.

"How's he doing?" Darcy asked walking up with Steve in tow he was looking rather uncomfortable. 

"Seconds away from panicking." Natasha answered honestly ignoring the look Clint shot her.

"Poor baby. I brought cookies and some Scotch I sto...I mean borrowed from Stark." Darcy corrected herself when she saw the dis proving look on Steve's face. She just smirked and shrugged unashamed.

Natasha nodded. "Good stay with him while Steve and I can see if we can track down Phil."

Clint snorted. "I'm standing right here." He reminded them as Natasha already dragged Steve out of the room.

"Looks like its just you and me, birdboy." 

 

Things were  _not_  going as planned. Phil was supposed to be getting married in little less than two hours damn it! Instead he was sitting some cold and damp cell handcuffed to Melinda May and Trip was knocked out in the corner while the whereabouts of the other half of the team was unknown. Not exactly how he excepted the day to go when he woke up this morning.

 "Stop struggling so hard." Melinda hissed under her breath. So almost had her wrist freed but Phil's struggling was making that much harder. "We will have you out of here soon." 

It wasn't like he didn't doubt the promise in her words but he was still skeptical. 

 Just as she almost had her wrist seconds away from being freed the wall came tumbling down, with FitzSimmons standing in front of it giving matching pleased looks. He made a mental note to never underestimate the science babies again. 

"Oh Trip." Simmions cried out running to his side pulling Fitz along with her. Phil went from confusion to understanding as he watched the pair fawn over the specialist. 

"I see FitzSimmons managed to pull Trip into their weird love affair after all." A smug Skye smirked as she stepped over the rubble towards May and Coulson.

"Bout damn time to." Melinda stated watching the two of the science babies give agent Tripplett a chaste but passionate kiss slightly oblivious to their audience.

Skye smirk got bigger. "I know right?" 

Phil cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him. "As interesting as this is I have somewhere I need to be." 

"Fitz and I have incapacitated the guards." Simmons supplied helpfully.

"The Bus isn't far, I can have wheels up in fifteen minutes." Melinda May gave him a bright smile that made Skye cringe. "Let's get you married Phil." 

 

Darcy was not helping Clint to calm his nerves, if anything she was making it worse and getting a kick out of it, she was been spending way to much time with Maria Hill. 

 "Clint calm down, he will be here." She said for the hundredth time in an hour. 

He scowled at her but stopped pacing, instead he look pretty close to passing out, which caused Darcy to give him a worried look. "You sure you're ok?" 

There was a exasperated sigh that escaped his lips as he waved her concerns off. "I'm sure."

 Darcy opened up her mouth to probably call bullshit when Natasha threw the door open looking rather pleased with herself, then she frowned when she saw the state Clint was in. "Why are you not dressed?"

Clint shrugged. "Didn't see the point when the groom is missing."

There was some swears in Russian and swift smack to the back of his head. "I told you Phil would be here, and he is now." 

Relief flooded through him. "Phil is here?" Now a new wave of panic hit. The wedding might actually go through.  _Holy Fuck._ He is getting married! 

He could do this.

She nodded. "Now get dressed." And with that her and Darcy were out of the room to give him privacy to get dressed.

 

"You look handsome." Phil turned around and Melinda was leaning against the door frame wearing a thin strapped red dress that flowed elegantly to her feet.

"And you look beautiful." Phil complimented as he tied his tie. 

"Nervous?" She asks stretching up to help him with his tie. 

Phil swallowed hard and nodded. "Very." 

She gave him a soft smile. "So was I when I married Natasha." 

Phil arched his eyebrows. "You nervous? I don't buy it for a second." 

"I locked myself in my dressing room for thirty minutes." She admitted leaving out the part where Natasha threatened to join her if she didn't come out. "I would be worried if you weren't nervous."

Phil smiled brightly and gave her hand a light squeeze. "You are right. Thank you for talking me down." 

Melinda gave him a fond smile and kissed his cheekcheek after he got his nerves in check. "You ready to get married?" 

He nodded and linked an arm with hers. "More then you know."

Phil walked down the isle first with Melinda on his arm, he could feel the eyes of everyone on him as he took a deep breath and stood in front of Fury. His hands was shaking as he heard the song  _Faithfully_ by Journey and Clint started to walk down the isle dressed in a matching white tux with Natasha on his arms. Phil's breath caught in his throat and his hands started to shake. 

_This is what forever looks like._

The song ended and Clint stood in front of him. "Almost didn't think you'd make it." Clint whispers to him and his heart clenches in his chest. 

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." 

 Clint smiles at him softly which Phil returned as Fury cleared his throat. 

"We are gathered here today to join my one good eye, and his archer together in holy matrimony." He spoke loudly looking at both men. "If anyone one should object keep your stupid ass oppions to yourself, because these two  _will_ get married."

He waited for a few seconds but no said a word. "Now it's time for them to exchange vows and rings. Phil." 

Melinda handed  the ring over and Phil stared straight into Clint's eyes almost getting lost there for a moment. "Clint from the second I met you, you had change my life without me even realizing it you have become the biggest fixture in my life, I can't imagine it without you, you complete the hollow man that I was. I have so much to be thankful for Clint and the fact that you crash landed into my life is one of them. I vow to love you until my last breath and to remind you everyday that you are my life. Thank you Clint for making me worthy of your love and dedication." Phil slipped the ring on Clint's finger who was looking a little misty eyed.

"That was beautiful, I think I'm tearing up." Stark called out followed by a pain yelp. "Ow. Pep!" 

 Clint wiped his eye with the back of his hand. "I'm crying, you bastard." Clint laughed with no heat, but full of love. "Phil, you believed in me when no one else ever have you stood by me when I believed I was unworthy. Thank you for never giving up on me for loving me despite all my screw ups. I vow to love you until the end of the world." His hands shook as he slid the ring on Phil's finger. 

Nick Fury cleared his throat and looked between both men. "With the power invested in me as the Director of SHIELD I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss." 

Everyone cheered as Phil pulled Clint closer and kissed him. 

 

"I love you." Clint told Phil for the tenth time as the turned on the dance floor. 

Phil chuckled placing a light kiss to Clint's lips. "And I love you, never doubt that." 

 The danced on the floor holding each other watching their friends and their significant oother, it was a day for love and it was showing.

Stark and Banner were in the corner, Bruce in Tony's lap smiling contenly as Tony ran his fingers through the scientist's messy locks. Clint had a sneaking suspicion that those two would be the next to get married. 

 "That could be dangerous." Phil commented and Clint followed his gaze to were his hacker Skye and Darcy Lewis were embraced on the dancefloor both holding tight to the other. There was a small chuckle of aagreement from Clint. Those two would make an interesting pair. 

"What do you say we go start the rest of our lives?" The Archer asks as soon as the music ended taking Phil's hand. 

"I would love that very much."


End file.
